


Loyalty

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, Betrayal, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, BusinessmanChanyeol, ChanyeolandSehunarebestfriends, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Husbands, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Morals, OfficerSehun, SexaddictChanyeol, nonromanticChanhun, protectiveSehun, slightChanbaekmoments, slightChanhun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Sehun’s core values in life were loyalty, friendship, and honesty. Having been saved from a rough childhood, Sehun has always felt a strong sense of gratitude toward his best friend, Chanyeol. He would do anything for him.When Chanyeol asked him to keep a harmful secret, Sehun is caught between staying true to the man he owes his life to or lying to everyone around him on a daily bases.It also doesn’t help that he’s falling for the one person who should be completely off-limits, Jongin...Chanyeol’s husband.Life was not supposed to get this complicated.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by me so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Major Oh Sehun lied awake in his bed, staring room up at the ceiling of his private quarters. 

 

This was the last night he would spend on the military base he had grown to know and love. Yes, he had been deployed to a lot of different bases around the worlds, but the army base here in Korea was what he had called home for the past 8 years. He would miss it dearly. 

 

However, the soldier strongly believed that he was time to retire from the military. Unlike most Korean men who waited until they were a little older before they did their mandatory military duty, Sehun had jumped right into the army life right after high school. 

 

Despite those around him who thought differently, Sehun knew his purpose in life was to help people. So even after his required two years were up, the man stayed in the military and worked his way up in ranks. His superiors were amazed by his will power, integrity, and strength. The son of a criminal wasn’t expected to be much in life, but that is exactly what drove Sehun to prove society wrong. It didn’t matter where you came from, only where you are going.  For someone like Oh Sehun, the only direction he could go was up. 

 

Sehun rolled over when he heard the sound of his phone going off. A thick arm reached for the device on the bedside table. Smiling at the name displayed, the major answered the phone. 

 

“This is Major Oh.” 

 

The deep laugh on the other line brought a smile to Sehun’s face. 

 

“You’re so fucking annoying. Why so answer the phone like that when you know it’s me? You like rubbing it in my face that you’re a big important major now?” 

 

Sehun sat up in bed, a wide grin on his face now, “Maybe.”

 

Another laugh, “You’re a dick. But at least you’re honest.”

 

“I’m only a dick according to you, Chanyeol,” Sehun smirked, “Everyone else says I’m a nice guy.” 

 

The older man scoffed through the phone, “That’s an understatement. You’re a fucking angel compared to us regular people.” 

 

Sehun smiled at his best friend’s comment, “I appreciate the compliment, hyung.” 

 

“That wasn’t a compliment, Hun. That was a fact. You’re a blessing.” 

 

The soldier didn’t respond for a moment. The weight of Chanyeol’s comment heavy on his mind. Sure, Sehun tried to be the best person he could be, but be called a ‘blessing’ seemed....wrong. It didn’t fit in the same sentence as his name. A blessing suggested that his existence made a person’s life better, that he mattered. 

 

_ No. _

 

Sehun was no one’s blessing. 

 

“Anyway, I called to tell you that I won’t be able to pick you up from the airport tomorrow now. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. I’m a big boy now. I can find my own way without someone holding my hand,” Sehun joked before turning serious again, “Is everything okay though?” 

 

Chanyeol sighed, “Yeah, just some representatives from China are coming tomorrow instead of on Monday and want to meet. The company really needs this deal so I can’t miss it. I’m sorry.” 

 

Sehun frowned, “Stop apologizing, Yeol. It’s no big deal. I’ll be fine. This is important.”

 

“You’re important too,” Chanyeol argued. 

 

_ I’m not… _

 

“Yeah, well, I’ll be just as important  _ after _ you get done with you’re meeting. So don’t worry about it any more okay? I’ll  just see you when you get home.” 

 

“Okay. I’ll stop worrying,” Chanyeol said, “I can’t believe we get to see each other again after 6 years. I’ve missed you so much, buddy.” 

 

Sehun smiled into the phone, “Me too, Yeol. Me too.” 

 

~.~.~.~

 

The airport had been extremely busy when Sehun arrived. The soldier had got pushed and shoved in all directions by strangers trying to get to where they were going. Any other person probably would have gotten upset about being stepped on, but not Sehun. Sehun tried not to let small things like that ruin his day. 

 

Once he got inside the car Chanyeol had arranged to bring him to the businessman’s home, Sehun texted his friend that he was headed there. 

 

**-Great! Jongin should be home now. I’ll let him know you’re on your way there.**

 

**-You sure you don’t want me to stay at a hotel? I don’t want to disturb you and your husband in your home.**

 

**-Shut up! You’re not staying in a damn hotel. We have plenty of room. Plus, it’s us who should be worried about disturbing you~ ;)**

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at his friend’s sexual innuendo. 

 

Whether he wanted to or not, Sehun knew how high Chanyeol’s sex drive was. There were quite a few times back in high school when he had, unfortunately, heard the older having naked fun with his partners. He never brought it up to Chanyeol, but he was pretty sure the older knew Sehun could hear them. 

 

But Park Chanyeol was never one to feel things like shame or regret. 

 

**-Gross. Please don’t make me listen to you fuck your husband. My apartment will be ready next week. Can you keep it in your pants until then?**

 

**-I’ll try. Won’t make any promises though.**

 

Sehun shook his head at the expected response. He knew Chanyeol had zero intentions of abiding by Sehun’s request for a quiet nights rest.

 

**-I’ll buy earplugs.**

 

**-There’s already some in your room. :)**

 

~.~.~.~

 

Sehun expected Chanyeol’s home to be big, so when the driver stopped in front of a very large 3 story house in a neighbor Sehun could never afford to live in, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

 

He tipped the driver and uploaded his suitcases from the back, politely declining the assistance the driver tried to give. After thanking the driver once more, Sehun approached the front door. 

 

If this were 8 years ago, the soldier would have just let himself in. Nothing that belonged to Chanyeol was off limits to Sehun. That was something the older had reminded him constantly when they were younger. 

 

But Chanyeol was married now. So this house didn’t just belong to him. It belonged to Jongin too. 

 

He knocked on the wooden door and waited for a moment. When no one answered, Sehun wondered if Jongin was there like Chanyeol said. He rang the doorbell just in case. 

 

“Coming,” came a voice. 

 

Sehun straightened his posture out of habit. Even though Chanyeol married Jongin 6 years ago, Sehun had never officially met the other male. Chanyeol started to talk to Jongin right before the two of them headed off to the military. The older talked about Jongin non-stop the entire two years he served. He vowed to marry Jongin has soon as he got out, but Sehun thought Chanyeol was just joking. He was shocked when the next thing he knew, Chanyeol was calling him asking his opinion on wedding themes. 

 

Sehun was happy that Chanyeol found love. The older deserved everything he wanted in life and the soldier vowed long ago that he would do everything in his power to make sure Chanyeol stayed happy. He owed him at least that much. 

 

The sound of the door opening brought Sehun back to the present. He put on the signature smile he wore in public and in pictures. 

 

Sehun’s smile faltered at the sight of the brown-eyed beauty standing before him wearing nothing but a fluffy white robe tied carelessly around his slim body. His dark hair was slicked back by the water dripping down to his neck and collarbone. Sehun watched a single water droplet roll down smooth, slightly tanned skin, and disappear into the material of the robe. 

 

The soldier swallowed the large lump in his throat. 

 

“Oh...um...s-sorry. I think I have the wrong house. I’m...I-,” 

 

Sehun hadn’t been this nervous since a 12-year-old Chanyeol first introduced him to his rich and loving parents. Chanyeol had been sneaking a 10-year-old Sehun in and out of his family’s home for over a month before he finally convinced the younger to use the front door and officially meet his parents. Sehun didn’t have nice clean clothes like Chanyeol and wasn’t smart like Chanyeol, but just as the older boy had promised, Chanyeol’s parents welcomed him with open arms. No questions asked. 

 

“Sehun? You’re Sehun, right? Chanyeol said you were on your way, but I thought I could get a quick shower in. Guess my timing was off,” the smaller male laughed and Sehun had only ever heard a laugh that pure from Chanyeol. 

 

“You’re Jongin?” 

 

Sehun wasn’t surprised by much anymore. After the childhood he had to endure and spending 8 years in the army, traveling to countries whose names he couldn’t pronounce, the man had gotten used to coming across new and unfamiliar things. Even so, never in his wildest dreams did Sehun think flirty playboy Park Chanyeol would marry someone so-. 

 

“Of course, silly. Who else would be taking a shower in his house? You know something I don’t?” Jongin laughed again, “I’m just kidding. Anyway, come on in.” 

 

Sehun let the other pull him inside. He took a moment to glance around. They were only in the front part of the house, but the number of pictures hanging on the walls was impressive. Everywhere Sehun looked there was happy married couple smiling at him. The backgrounds in the photos were all different and some photos were older than others, but the same smiling faces remained the same in everyone. 

 

Happiness filled Sehun’s heart. 

 

This was a timeline of the 6 years he’d been separated from Chanyeol. He knew Chanyeol was doing fine, but here was the proof. Proof that Chanyeol was living a happy life with someone he loved and loved him in return. It’s what Sehun always wanted for the older. It’s what Chanyeol deserved. 

 

“Don’t get too jealous. The photos of you and him tucked away safely in his study,” Jongin announced, breaking Sehun’s train of thought. The ex-soldier looked down at Chanyeol’s husband. He was standing so close to Sehun like he was completely comfortable with the other even though they have never met. 

 

Jongin started walking ahead, “Leave your bags by the door and come with me. I’ll make you some lunch. You haven’t eaten yet right?” 

 

It took a minute for Sehun to register the question, “Ah-no. But you don’t have to. I’m fine.” 

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Come eat, Sehun,” Jongin smiled sweetly. 

 

Accepting his defeat, Sehun followed behind the smaller until they reached the kitchen. Jongin pointed to a chair before making his way to the refrigerator. Sehun followed the silent order and sat down at the table. He watched as Jongin took out containers of different ingredients and placed them on the counter next to him. 

 

“So, Sehun I would ask you to tell me about yourself, but Chanyeol talks about you so much, I feel like I’ve known you for as long as he has,” another sweet laugh. Sehun decided that he really liked Jongin’s laugh. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jongin stopped what he was doing, “Why did you seem so surprised when he saw me earlier? The way you sounded, it was like you didn’t believe I was Chanyeol’s husband. Am I not what you expected? That idiot made it seem like I was a model, didn’t he? He’s always exaggerating things. Sorry to disappoint.”

 

“No! No, it’s not that,” Sehun finally spoke up, ‘Chanyeol said that you were attractive, I just didn't expect you to be so…” 

 

Jongin giggled, “Plain?”

 

“Beautiful.” 

 

The wide eyes staring at him made Sehun feel like he messed up. What an idiot he was. He thought he learned to stop saying things before thinking. 

 

“I’m sor-.” 

 

Jongin shook his head, “No, it’s okay. Chanyeol said you were blunt. He also said you were honest..so thank you for the compliment, Sehun.” 

 

As if nothing happened, Jongin turned back to the task at hand. 

 

Sehun rubbed the back of his neck and sat back in his chair quietly. He really hoped he didn’t make Jongin feel uncomfortable. He didn’t mean for the comment to come off as awkward. Jongin really was beautiful. He probably was the most beautiful person Sehun had ever seen if the ex-soldier was being completely honest with himself, but he wouldn’t share that thought with the other. He would definitely tell Chanyeol though. His best friend was surely a lucky man. 

  
  


He didn’t notice how much time went by, but suddenly dishes were being placed in front of him. His mouth watered at the food before him. It wasn’t like he didn’t eat well in the army, but foods made in large quantities didn’t have that special touch.

 

He noticed that the majority of the dishes were different kinds of meats. 

 

“Wow,” he scoffed.  

 

Jongin seemed to misunderstand Sehun tone as one of disapproval, “Oh, is this not okay? I remember Chanyeol saying your favorite thing to eat was meat, maybe I heard him wrong. I can make something else.” 

 

The man started to reach for the plates in front of Sehun and the ex-soldier quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him from removing anything from the table. 

 

He spoke, looking directly into Jongin’s eyes.  “No. No. It’s not that at all. I just can’t believe I’m having a meal as grand as this one as my first meal outside of the army. I’m grateful for your hospitality, Jongin. Thank you...so much.”

 

Sehun thought Jongin’s face looked a little red, but he didn’t think much about it. He let go of the other’s wrist and turned his attention back to the food. He picked up the chopsticks and began eating. 

 

He closed his eyes as his taste buds sang in blissed. The food tasted even better than it looked. Jongin really had a gift for cooking. 

 

“How is it?” 

 

Smiling like an idiot, he looked up at Jongin again, “It’s perfect.” 

 

~.~.~.~

 

“Oh my gosh! Are you serious? He did that?” 

 

Sehun laughed along with Jongin. The man’s laughter was definitely contagious. Sehun had never laughed this much while sharing stories from his and Chanyeol’s childhood together. Then again, he rarely shared things about his past to anyone. 

 

“Yes. Mrs. Park was furious. She made him get rid of it immediately. He didn’t speak to her for a week. He made me relay all his messengers to her. She ended up buying him a new computer so he would talk to her again.”

 

Jongin giggled, “Spoiled butt.” 

 

“Yeah, he was,” Sehun agreed, “But he was a good kid. He never bragged about his financial status and he would beat up the kids who were bullies. He cared about people. Really cared.” 

 

“But you were the one he cared about the most,” Jongin stated. 

 

Sehun looked over at Chanyeol’s husband stretched out on the couch across from him. The two of them had spent the last few hours sharing funny stories about Chanyeol. Jongin had shared embarrassing stories from the past 6 years that Chanyeol conveniently forgot to mention during their frequent phone calls. Sehun had shared silly stories mostly from their high school years but threw in a few juicy elementary school stories in every once in a while. 

 

Sehun enjoyed talking to someone who loved Chanyeol as he did. 

 

“Yeah...he...his family took me in after my father was arrested for possession of drugs, gang affiliation, domestic abuse, child neglect, and a couple more charges,” Sehun noticed Jongin shift into a sitting position, “I didn’t have any other family who would accept me. They disowned my father when he had gotten a prostitute pregnant and they had me. My parents weren’t married the entire time they were together and my grandparents disapproved of everything my father did after that point.” 

 

Jongin still looked interested in what he was saying so Sehun continued. 

 

“Anyway, my mother had left us long before my father was arrested. It was just me and him for years. He had a drinking problem so he didn’t have a job. We stayed with different people from his gang. I didn’t go to school because my father didn’t see the importance of it. I spent a lot of my time stealing and pickpocketing strangers,” Sehun let out a dry chuckle, “That’s how I met Chanyeol actually. He was in a store with his friends buying candy or something and they had their bikes laying out on the sidewalk. I never had a bike before and his was really really nice.” 

 

Sehun rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, memories flashing through his head. 

 

“So stole his bike..or tried to. He and his friends ran after me and caught me before I could get away. I thought they would beat me up. His friends urged him to beat up, but Chanyeol took one look at my torn clothes and dirty face and walked away. We were all so confused. Then I hear him say  ‘ _ Keep the bike. You would look cooler on it anyway _ .’ Cool? Me? A dirty, poor, pickpocketing, son of a drunk, riding around a bike that probably cost more money than ever knew existed. I was amazed by him. How could someone like that give something that grand to someone like me? I didn’t understand it. I followed him home. I wanted to know more about him.” 

 

Sehun didn’t know if Jongin was still listening. At this point, he was telling this story for himself more than he was for the other man. 

 

“He lived in a castle...or at the time it looked like a castle to me. I had never seen anything so big before. I figured Chanyeol had to be a prince. Princes lived in castles so that boy had to be a prince. That was my logic. I went back to his house every day for weeks, hiding in the bushes, just watching him live his perfect life. It was like a dream. Watching him was better than living the life I had. I imagined myself being his friend. I imagined what my life would be like if I had what Chanyeol had. If I had a life like his, would I smile as he did?” 

 

Sehun’s throat and chest felt tight, but he forced himself to finish his story. 

 

“One night, my father got upset with me for something, I can’t even remember what it was. He was always mad at me it seemed like. Anyway, he hit me, hard. I usually ran and hid in a closet or something when he would start to beat me, but this time I ran all the way to Chanyeol’s mansion. It was late, so I didn’t expect him to be awake, but my place in the bushes next to his window had become a safe haven to me. It was a Friday night so he had actually still been up. He was playing on his computer. He saw me. He opened his window and we stared at each other for a while. I knew I should have ran, but he...he didn’t look angry or scared or even shocked. He simply smiled that wide smile of his and reached his hand out the window.  _ Come play with me  _ is all he said, but for some reason, I knew I could trust him. So I did.” 

 

Sehun blinked away the bittersweet memory, “Ever since then, we’ve been best friends. I’m alive today because of Chanyeol’s kindness. If my father didn’t get to me first, then malnutrition probably would have finished me off. I don’t know what I did to have crossed paths with Park Chanyeol, but I owe him my life.” 

 

Sehun felt movement next to him and he sat up to look.

 

Sometime during his story, Jongin had moved over to the couch he was on and was currently sitting so close Sehun could see the specks of gold in Jongin’s watery brown eyes. 

 

Watery. 

 

He had made the other cry with his damn story. 

 

Sehun sighed, “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you sad. I’m sorry I ruined the mood.” 

 

Jongin rubbed his eyes and sniffled, “I’m not sad.” 

 

“Don’t lie. You’re crying,” Sehun smiled softly. 

 

Suddenly, Jongin brought a warm hand to Sehun’s cheek. The ex-soldier froze at the unexpected contact. 

 

“So are you.” 

 

Sehun wasn’t expecting that either. 

 

He turned away from Jongin’s touch and ran a hand over his eyes. He mentally cursed when his fingertips became damp. Damn it. He was really crying. 

 

“I-.” 

 

“It’s okay, Sehun. Now I understand why Chanyeol treasures you so much. You’ve been through a lot together, of course, you love each other.” 

 

Jongin wasn’t wrong, but Sehun still felt like he needed to explain himself. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the front door opening cut him off. 

 

“Jongin, Sehun, I’m home!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
